With the advent of electronic products, and especially the capacitive touch display devices with excellent touch function from Apple, these electronic products have become more popular. Various touch display devices have been put into the market to keep up with Apple. In one of the most popular touch display device, a metal mesh is adopted, and the touch display device features high touch accuracy and sensitivity. With the advent of Win10 from Microsoft, active pen schemes with amazing functions appear in the market. This kind of two-in-one notebook computer is required to cooperate with a metal mesh touch display device. The combined product shows outstanding operational properties, and become popular in the market. Due to the introduction of the active pen scheme, the requirements against the touch display device become higher, and the touch display device shall have both excellent electrical properties and excellent optical properties. However, in the metal mesh touch display device, the regular grid brings about optical problems, among which the moire pattern problem becomes a trouble.
Thus, there is need to improve the current touch display device.